


sAY NUH 2 dis

by carpcatfish, Hunty_is_Hamiltrash



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, NO KINKSHAME, PLS NO BASH, dont read, this is a joke, thnks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpcatfish/pseuds/carpcatfish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunty_is_Hamiltrash/pseuds/Hunty_is_Hamiltrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ON DAY ladi bugg and chait noir were walking toegether aftur cleaningtgs an akumma marinette was all ike “dud yo u r hawt wana do it here noew?” den chat noir repluuid “Oh mah gowd ladii bug u relly wunna do it rn?” <br/>“yassss” ladii bug said smuttily<br/>So dey went 2 the agreste mansiom and she led him to his bed and let her legs spead and said <br/>"steyy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	sAY NUH 2 dis

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke and it's meant to be a joke.

ON DAY ladi bugg and chait noir were walking toegether aftur cleaningtgs an akumma marinette was all ike “dud yo u r hawt wana do it here noew?” den chat noir repluuid “Oh mah gowd ladii bug u relly wunna do it rn?”   
“yassss” ladii bug said smuttily  
So dey went 2 the agreste mansiom and she led him to his bed and let her legs spead and said   
“stay”  
“hey” chat noar said nervsly, “HEY” she mmiked   
“hey…” and den was all like in his mind lrd shou me how to say nuh 2 dis, I dunt kno how to sai nuhh to dis.  
Uh meh dog she loaks so helpsness and my busgy is creamimh hell yeasss  
“wooOOOOOooaoooahhh” Ladii bugs moaned as he touchrdc her buddy   
Das when sudenl y his dtransfurmatio n reverted.  
“A-aA-drien” she gaped samuzed at the fact tha her tru lov wzs atually da guy he was havingthe frak frick with. DAS WHEN he sed “bitch how u no realsiz dis we in the agrusted mansion you doof”   
Adren hurt maris feelings s he said mean shit su mati left criing and not hornye enay more.  
LE END


End file.
